


Just take me home

by poppydogs



Series: Game of Chance [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs
Summary: Jemma Simmons finally left her home leaving her and her parents in a weird situation.Leo Fitz came home from the holidays and doesn't know if he ready to leave.Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz just became best friends, but well here past lives affect them more than they realized?
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Leo Fitz's Mother, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Game of Chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136933
Kudos: 3





	Just take me home

**Author's Note:**

> I realized there are so many plot holes in the first fic, so I guess this is fic is a better way to tie it up. You could read this fic on its own or read the first one so it would make a bit more sense. Actually, if your reading this thanks.

**2 years ago**

_In the midnight sky, Jemma drove fast and far as her mum's old car could go. The rush and adrenaline; the idea of passing everyone else as the tree and the road flew past her. She had no idea where she was driving too and she didn't want to stop. You can call her crazy and call her a drunk because of the bottle of tequila that was hidden in the glove box. She just wanted to drive and feel something for once, but mostly because she didn't want to go home._

* * *

**Present**

_"When are you coming back?"_ Jemma said over the phone as Fitz laid in his room staring at the ceiling. He went to celebrate the holidays with his mum in her cottage but decided last minute to stay an extra week.

"I don't know," he responds because that was the truth, now that his father is not around he felt a sense of calm that he hasn't felt in a long time, and now Fitz wanted to stay in it forever. 

_"Oh, well... Have fun,"_ Jemma said quietly and hang up. 

Tightening his lips Fitz looked back up at the ceiling again wondering if he ever wanted to leave, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he missed her.

* * *

**1 year ago**

_Jemma felt sick as she woke up sometime in the afternoon. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. Back then Jemma would have rushed to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, but lately, she felt unproductive and enjoyed the pain in her head glad she could finally feel something. Sitting up Jemma instantly regretted it feeling whiplash from laying in the same position for a long time. When her vision finally got clearer, Jemma's sense of smell kicked in, and Jemma gag from the smell of sweat and booze._

_The worst part was that Jemma didn't remember how she even got home. All she remembered was going to the store buying some gin and then passing out in her car. But thinking about it more, Jemma started to remember more, the red and blue lights, her mum and dad who brought her to her dad's car._

_Jemma felt tears falling from her eye's questioning how her life turned into this. One minute she was young and genius, next she was an emotionless spaz driving around Sheffield, gaining more and more speeding tickets._

_Hearing her door open Jemma saw her mum holding a mug. She carefully placed it on her nightstand, but before she left she said, "I'm very disappointed in you Jemma," and left closing the door._

_Sitting there Jemma frowned as her mum's words swarmed her mind. Jemma knew she was right and Jemma also felt disappointed in herself. That day Jemma decided to find a job._

* * *

**Present**

Fitz felt lonely as he walking around his mum's home for the fifth time while she was at work. By the time he reached the sitting-room, he decided to get some air.

Fitz's mum tends to take the bus to work so that meant her car was still sitting in the driveway. Getting in Fitz took in the smell of old perfume, car freshener, and cigarettes. Opening the glove box Fitz rummaged around for a few seconds when he finally found the box of cigars that he knew his mum kept whenever she was mad at his father. 

Turning the key, Fitz sat there for a few seconds not sure where he wanted to go until a thought came to mind. It was a short drive and he made a few wrong turns but finally, Fitz reaching the local high school.

Pulling out the cigarette plug, Fitz cracked open the window and took a puff as he leaned back and watched groups of teenagers leaving the building, something Fitz never got a chance to do. Sighing Fitz wondered what his life would be like if he went to high school. Would he have a lot of friends? Would he give up on engineering and joining the drama club instead?

Fitz had a huge list of What If's after he got out of MIT. The list started when he wondered what would happen if he stood up to his father, never went to MIT, and used the money tuition to live somewhere else somewhere far, far away from his father. But now it was different; now he questions what would have happened if he never joined the academy. 

_Maybe I could have told mum to buy a new house, maybe I could have called a lawyer to send my father to jail. But that means I'll never meet Simmons._

That was the one thing Fitz never regretted when he joined the academy, meeting Jemma Simmons. In a way, he was glad he met her with the two of them being the same age and understanding how it feels to not be like everyone else. Looking around Fitz grabbed his phone and took a few pictures of his surroundings knowing Jemma loved nature, the way she smiled then she learned something new, the way her eyes sparkled when Fitz told her a cheesy joke. 

There were a million things Fitz liked about Simmons, but lately, Fitz wondered if he really wanted to leave home and go back to the academy. He was old enough to get a job and had enough experience to impress human resources. Finishing his smoke he threw it out the window and drove home. 

* * *

**Four months ago**

_The first time Jemma met Fitz it was on the plane to America. At first, Jemma didn't think much of him, she thought he looked like any normal Scotsman with an accent that no one understood at first except her._

_They didn't talk much in the first month of the academy. Jemma thought that Fitz was full of himself answering all the questions and correcting other student's errors. If she was like everyone else Jemma would have ignored him and dealt with her own things, but somehow he was in most of the classes Jemma was in, and Jemma had to put up with it for a while. It was like that until they were partners in chemistry and had a project together._

_Jemma never forgot that night both of them bouncing ideas off each other and papers of equations, sketches, and textbooks littered the room. Jemma realized that Fitz cared about many things and not just himself and his smarts, Jemma realized he was actually funny and sweet, someone that Jemma wanted to keep in her life, like a good friend._

_At the academy Jemma felt like she was free from her small life in Sheffield, she was now free to do whatever she wanted and was free to learn things that her heart desired. But that was after she and Fitz's friends when she finally stopped feeling uncomfortable in the huge school and tried talking to more people._

_Sure she missed home that was full of nature and stores that she missed going to, but ever since she ran away from home Jemma hasn't contacted her parents in a long time unsure how the conversation with them would go._

* * *

**Present**

Sitting at the kitchen table looking at the few photos he took earlier, Fitz tried looking for one that was good enough to email to Simmons. A small piece of him thought it would have been better if he just showed Simmons the photos in person. Fitz knew he reached the end when he got to the photo he took before he was on the next plane to Glasgow. 

It wasn't a bad photo, maybe not the nicest photo of Simmons but something the picture made his stomach flip every time he looked at it. 

One night Fitz was messing with the camera on his flip phone trying to use a better lens to take better photos. That morning in chemistry he sat down next to Simmons and told her to look at him. It was supposed to be a joke as he quickly took the photo of her. 

The minute he did it Simmons yelled at him to delete it and Fitz swore that he would, but at the moment Fitz was glad that he didn't as he looks at the photo now. In the picture, Simmons' hair was down instead of her normal ponytail, her lips parted a bit, but it was her eyes the way her eyes were focused on him instead of the camera; her hazel eyes looking more green by the lighting. 

She looked beautiful with her cute innocent face looking at him like she can see into his soul. 

"What should I do Simmons?" He asks to picture.

Hearing the door open Fitz placed his phone on the table as saw a look on his mum's face.

"Mum are you alright?" Fitz started to worry that his father was the reason for his mum's mood, but from the way, his mum smiled and placed her satchel on her chair, sat down, and took his hands. This was something else.

"Leo. Son," she said in a calm voice meaning that whatever she was about to say was imported. "Why are you here and not in America for your studies?"

Fitz looked at her funny, "because this is home. You and me."

His mum nodded, "I know, but don't you miss your friends?"

_I'm pretty sure the only friend I have is Simmons._ "I guess?"

"Then what are you doing here? You were so excited about the academy and all the opportunities they offer. Why do you want to stay here with me?

Fitz, again, started at her funny, "I don't know, because you just left dad three months ago I thought me being around would make you happy?"

Fitz's mum tilted her head, "but Leo, I'm already happy with or without you around. You do not need to worry anymore."

Nodding his head Fitz scrunched his eyebrows and bit his lip finally asking the question he has been thinking about for a while. "Mum, did you only leave dad because I was gone?"

"What are you talking about? I leave your dad because it was the right thing for me, for us."

"But, but, would you have left even if I stayed?"

Fitz watches as his mum tilts her hand and looks away for a second before she nods her head. "Of course Leo, maybe if I had a bit more time and saved some of my paychecks we would have left, or maybe I would have kicked your father out. Either way, I'll always come back for you, but right now Leo you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"So what you're saying is you want me to leave home?"

His mum smiled but then turned his phone around and they both saw the photo of Simmons, "Oh Leo, this is not home. Home is with this girl you have been constantly talking about nonstop for the past three weeks and I know you miss her."

Smiling she was right he watched his mum get up to go change, but before she left she said, "also I know you smoked."

_Yeah, I need to get out of here. I can't live like this forever._

* * *

**Present**

Jemma has been spending the past three weeks in her academy dorm not ready to go back home. It was a little lonely, but luckily she knew a few people and there was always something happening in the boiler room. But today was the end of the third week ever since Fitz left the academy and Jemma missed in more than she would admit. She missed his jokes, missed his idea, and of course science the way they talk like it was their own language. But he still wasn't back and Jemma couldn't handle it anymore especially since the day she received a letter from her parents. 

That Friday night Jemma was in her dorm room sitting at her desk and looked at the letter that almost felt like mockery whenever she looked at it. The stress was starting to get unbearable and Jemma needed some air. Grabbing the letter Jemma left her dorm and ran up all the stairs until she reached the roof.

Walking outside Jemma looked up at the sky and Jemma felt like she was going to cry seeing that there were zero stars out in the city. It was cold outside with the roof having a light dusting of snow on the ground and Jemma didn't care, she would rather freeze to be alone. 

Jemma didn't know how long she was outside until she heard the door open and heard someone say, "bloody hell Jemma, what are you doing?"

Turning around Jemma saw Fitz running to her and placing his jacket on her when he saw that she was crying. "Hey, do you want to talk about it?"

Jemma wanted to say yes but at the moment all she just opened her arms and held him tight. Somehow while he was gone Fitz managed to grow a few inches taller. "I can't believe you're here." Pulling away from him.

"Yeah," Fitz said scratching the back of his neck. "I missed this place."

"Just this place?" Jemma teases and Fitz rolls his eyes.

"You too Simmons," Fitz said genuinely when he noticed the letter in Jemma's hand. "What's that?"

"A letter from my parents?" She said and Fitz knew how Jemma felt about her parents. 

"Did you read it?"

She shook her head, "no I don't think I can." And then an idea came as she passed the letter to him. "Can you read it?"

Nodding his head Fitz opened the envelope and pulled out the letter while Jemma wrapped the jacket around her. 

"Okay," Fitz said. "It said, "Dear Jemma, me and your dad know that you want to stay in the academy but we just want to say that we miss you and that we respect your wishes. I know you don't want to come home, but please Jemma gives us a call once in a while that's all we ask. I also placed your necklace in the envelope as a small way to remember home. Happy holidays, Mum and Dad.""

After hearing that Jemma grabbed the envelope and there she found her old necklace with the rose pendant that she left back in her childhood room only to bring her essentials when she was packing for America. But as she put it on Jemma felt a bit lighter knowing that her parents care about her.

"Are you feeling better?" Fitz asked and Jemma nodded.

"Honestly, I'm just glad you came back."

The two of them smiled enjoying each other's presents that January night and worried about the future later because at the moment the two of them finally felt at home.

"Jemma, can we go inside now? I'm cold."


End file.
